This invention relates to a pump and more particularly to a positive displacement booster pump useful for pumping various liquids, such as water.
Pumps have been known for many years and the pump field is highly developed. One kind of pump which has been found very useful in pumping various liquids, such as water, is a diaphragm pump driven by a wobble plate. Pumps of this general nature are shown by way of example in Hartley Pat. Nos. 4,153,391 and 4,610,605.
Although diaphragm pumps of this type have been found very useful, there is an ongoing need to reduce the number of parts, simplify construction and assembly and reduce cost. It is also desirable to minimize the number of potential leak paths, and all of this must be accomplished while maintaining maximum efficiency.